


Second Chances

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adults having fun, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hook-Up, Humor, Kyuubi Seal, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: “Anko sizes him up the moment he enters the party. Tight black t-shirt, low-riding jeans, and all the right muscles to make the simple outfit read like sexy lingerie.”  [2009.09.25]
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Second Chances

**“Second Chances”**

♦

Anko sizes him up the moment he enters the party. Tight black t-shirt, low-riding jeans, and all the right muscles to make the simple outfit read like sexy lingerie.

Blond hair sets him apart from the other Jounin, as does the cocky, open smile he’s flashing from person to person as he makes his way across the room to the drinks station. They’re not exactly strangers, and she meets his baby-blues with a smirk of interest, watching his lip curl and his eyes dip down the curves of her body, and she thinks, _“Impulsive. Kinky. Likely to last all night.”_

_Exactly_ what she’s been waiting for.

So when he winks at her before taking a swig from an ice-cold foreign beer, Anko slides the last dango off the skewer in her hand with puckered lips and agile tongue, her version of an invitation to get further acquainted. She hops down from the music system speaker she’s been perched on for the last thirty minutes, and then she turns her back on him and makes her way deeper through the crowded living room and into the kitchen.

Genma, the host, is seated atop his breakfast table with a girl under each arm, but Anko still feels his hand on her ass as she passes, and she swats it away. She sticks out her tongue in flirtation, then shakes her head just enough to let him know she’s found other game with which to dally, enjoying the curious brow he raises in response. She squeezes past a pair of shinobi already inebriated and busy necking by the pantry, opening the side door of Genma’s house and stepping out into the cooler twilight air of the porch.

She leans her elbows against the wooden railing and counts backwards from ten, hearing the door open and close behind her before she’s reached the number one—

“Mitarashi Anko, would you care for a drink?”

She smirks, and turns around slowly to look at him as if she didn’t expect him to follow her. He approaches her with his beer in one hand, and a plastic cup in the other full of something orange. She takes the drink from him, eyeing his big hands with their long fingers and surmising from the shape and thickness of his thumb that his cock will be nothing less than _spectacular_ —she’s instantly thinking, _“Hell yeah. I could definitely go for some younger meat right about now.”_

“Thanks,” she answers, sipping the sugary, peach-citrus alcohol he’s brought her.

She grins, appropriately impressed that he found out her favorite drink instead of bringing whatever was within reach; subtleties are often lost on younger men, even in a village where information gathering is a survival habit. She adds further expectations to her mental list, hoping for more such surprises.

He leans against the rail next to her, casual, though the energy he radiates is anything but. Anko takes note of his blond sideburns, the broad line of his shoulders, and the flatness of his stomach before tossing back the drink in one gulp and setting the cup to the side. His blues are twinkling down at her in amusement, but it doesn’t stop her from reaching both hands to his cheeks and tracing the whisker-lines there.

“I always wondered what they felt like… now that you’re older,” she purrs, running her hands down the edge of his jaw to his neck, and then further down the front of his body. She hooks her fingers on two of his belt loops, and lowers her voice to a teasing whisper, “Uzumaki Naruto.”

Naruto flashes white teeth in his mischievous grin, and her belly flips in anticipation as he leans closer and delivers the first searing kiss. His lips are firm, confident—just the way she likes. She wraps her arms around his back, digging her fingers into his body as he kisses her senseless, one hand tangling in her ponytail and the other cupping the curve of her ass and squeezing just enough to make her instantly wet.

It’s dizzying, getting so nicely acquainted with this sexy shinobi twelve years her junior. Her breasts smash against his ribs from the closeness, but it’s a tightness she wants. Naruto kisses with a tempered ferocity unlike anything she’s ever experienced, and Anko decides it’s been far too long since she let herself get carried away by the feel of a man's body against hers.

Naruto’s lips slide across her cheek to her neck, where he decorates her in a string of playful bites. Anko tilts her head into the sensations, each scrape of his teeth making her squirm against his body and rise on tip-toes to meet his height. He nibbles down to her throat, and then tugs on her shirt to bare her left shoulder, investigating her skin and collarbone with licks of his tongue. His breath is warm, his fingers gripped tight in her hair.

Anko is so aroused that she ignores the sharp sting at first, but then Naruto kisses across that spot once again and the pain is so sudden and intense she twists and pushes him away.

He loosens his hold and backs off, concerned. She watches his pupils shift over to her shoulder, and then he moves her shirt further out of the way until she knows what has finally caught his attention.

She holds her breath. His hand squeezes closed around her arm, and her heart leaps in her throat as she tries to cover the mark with her hand but he catches her wrist, insistent. They struggle—and then just as suddenly his hands fall away, a gentle but distinct rejection of both her and her traitor’s mark.

Anko drops her gaze and yanks her clothing back into place to buy herself a moment of composure. It’s not her fault, the tri-pronged brand of ownership forever carved into her flesh. She never _asked_ for it, so her eyes are resolute when she does lift them to Naruto’s handsome, whiskered face, defiance at the ready.

Naruto’s blues have turned storm-black, his good-natured smile slipping into an expression more stoic than it should be for his eighteen years. The mood is broken, both searching the other to try and gauge how best to proceed when Naruto’s hand rises to stroke her cheek in a tender caress that makes her heart stop altogether.

She shivers, not daring to move while her mind is suddenly full of another man, one that used to look at her with the very same longing and disappointment she sees in the man before her.

Naruto strokes his thumb across her brow, perhaps nothing more than curiosity piqued after learning a detail about her past she’s learned well not to advertise. Still, his hand feels good; her eyes flutter closed.

“We should do this another time,” he whispers.

Anko manages a wry smile. “Sure,” she says. 

_Liar._

Naruto leaves the porch and walks around the house, disappearing into the night.

Anko turns and leans her elbows against the porch railing once more. Naruto’s half-full beer is sitting on the ledge where he left it. She reaches for it, licking the rim of the bottle in search of Naruto’s taste, but it’s only smooth glass. She tips it back and drains the contents anyway, though the beer is bitter after the Schnapps.

Awakened temporarily, the seal of heaven pulses a slow burn under her flesh. She covers it with her hand to dull the sensation, and is reminded of Naruto’s wind affinity as the last embers of her desire quiet into ash.

♦

Anko returns to the party once she’s sure Naruto isn’t sticking around, and reclaims her spot on the speaker where enough Jounin are dancing that she can enjoy the show without being harassed. She turns off her charms and recedes behind the shimmering curtain of bodies, staying long enough to enjoy five cigarettes and another two drinks before calling it a night and heading to the solace of her tiny apartment.

Of course, the last thing she expects to find on her stoop is a man, a man trying to make those baby-blues of his look boyish and endearing while she can see right through his curious and penetrating stare.

“Uzumaki Naruto.” She plucks the grass stem from her mouth and tosses it to the side, watching him jump to his feet and brush the summertime dust from the seat of his jeans.

“Did you get lost on your way home or something?”

Naruto rubs his neck, sheepish, reminding her of the lean muscles beneath his thin black t-shirt although now she is wary—she’s had some time to consider more than just his alluring physicality since their failed rendezvous not even two hours earlier.

He steps closer, evincing what seems to be real sincerity. “Anko, about before—that was all my fault. I really killed the mood, so… I came to make it up to you. And I brought an apology?” He holds up a full bottle of sake.

Anko can’t help laughing, taking the jug by its cord. “Apology accepted!”

She enters her apartment and pretends to shut the door in his face, just to see his shocked and hurt expression and she’s not disappointed. She relents and swings the door open, cocking her head to invite him in, thoroughly amused by his relief. She kicks off her sandals in opposite directions, indicating he should do the same; he grins and she likes the way his eyes follow her into the kitchenette where she fetches two cups.

“Make yourself at home,” she winks, spreading her hands wide and then flopping down on the closest pile of mismatched cushions encircling her lone table.

Naruto sits across the corner from her and offers to pour; she holds out the cups. The first drink is quiet, awkward, a flutter of nervous smiles that makes her feel about thirteen. Anko pours the next round and sips, contemplating the unlikelihood of the last six years bringing them to this moment here in her place. She tips the cup back and savors the burn down the back of her throat, deciding to get things out in the open as soon as possible.

“I hear he’s getting out soon,” she comments, anticipating the immediate shift in the atmosphere. Everyone in Konoha knows how Uchiha Sasuke affects Naruto.

“Yeah,” Naruto nods, looking at the table for a moment, before lifting his eyes to hers. “It’s tough, but Iron Country’s Prison is probably the safest place for him.”

She thinks he’s kinda cute when he’s serious. But he’s cuter when he’s not brooding, so she reaches over and ruffles his blond hair.

“Don’t worry so much,” she pushes his hair into his eyes and then flicks the tip of his nose. “I got the same curse mark when I was his age, and I came out okay. See?”

Naruto chuckles, some of the sparkle coming back as Anko pours them a third round.

He cocks his head. “Can I?”

Anko frowns a moment in confusion, but then Naruto touches his left shoulder and her brows go up.

“I won’t touch it if you don’t want me to, promise,” he says. Then he smirks. “Or—how ‘bout I show you mine, fair trade?”

Anko’s stomach flips, eager to see the infamous seal created by the Fourth Hokage. “You first,” she challenges, pleased when he grins.

Naruto scoots closer to her, leaning back on his elbows and easing his t-shirt up to his ribs. She fixes her eyes to his hands, and then to the slow reveal of his taut stomach and the fine blond hairs beneath his navel, his skin smooth and unmarked. She opens her mouth to ask what she’s looking for, when his muscles contract and a spiral of black calligraphy rises to the surface. Her eyes go wide.

She looks up to his blue eyes watching her, and it occurs to her that he’s waiting for the same rejection, waiting for her to jerk away and condemn him for the power he holds inside his body keeping the rest of them safe. She drops her gaze to his seal, at once beautiful and frightening, and thinks they might have more in common than she thought.

“May I?” She asks, hovering fingertips above the marks.

“Sure,” he murmurs, though the rest of him tenses.

Anko licks her lips and lowers her palm gently to the center of the seal, feeling a rush of heat and chakra tingles before Naruto jerks and hisses.

She yanks her hand away. “Did that hurt?”

“No, not really,” he answers, fidgeting to get comfortable on the pile of pillows. “It’s not that bad. Just surprised me, that’s all,” he chuckles. “It’s not normally like this.”

“Oh?” Anko glides the tips of her nails down the ridges of his stomach, enjoying the ripple of discomfort that flows over his skin. “Me neither.”

Naruto smirks indulgently in response, and Anko circles a finger around his navel and then abruptly puts her hand flat on his tummy. A surge of warm chakra coats up to her forearm and makes Naruto buck beneath her.

Naruto chuckles, still smiling in the aftershock. “ _Sadist._ ”

Anko runs her tongue across her teeth, grinning, and then Naruto closes his hand around her wrist and presses her harder into the seal. His chakra spikes hotter, a trembling resistance beneath her palm.

“ _Masochist_ ,” she taunts, watching his blue eyes darken.

“I can take a lot,” he replies, releasing her wrist and sweeping his fingers up the line of her arm and over the sleeve of her mesh top to the mark on her shoulder. “But I bet you can too, Anko.”

Before he touches her seal she moves with a quickness that surprises, slapping his touch from her arm and pinning both his hands above his head as she straddles his hips.

“Care to find out? Uzumaki Naruto?”

Naruto flexes against her hold, deliberately exciting her. “You bet,” he says, voice husky and sensual and as tempting as the rest of him.

She tightens her grip on him and lowers her mouth to his, and that’s when the real fireworks ignite. Naruto drives his tongue between her lips, commanding her to match his pace so she in turn can warn him with a sharp bite of teeth, and invade his mouth instead. He groans, and she closes her eyes and leans her breasts into his chest and kisses him until he works his hands free and cups her face.

She moves with him when he rolls them over in the ludicrous pile of pillows she substitutes for furniture, and slides her hands up his back. He rips the tie from her hair and buries his hands, nosing into her clavicle and then into her cleavage, leaving a playful mark of teeth on each curve.

The shirts come off first, his and then hers, a pendant dangling from each of their necks. He teases her nipples with the faint growth of stubble on his chin, a rasping soothed by his warm tongue and the suction of his mouth. She’s the one who groans now, urging him to suck harder or softer until she can hardly stand it, her nipples pointed and swollen and her body craving so much more. She widens her legs and rocks her hips into his erection, obvious under his jeans.

Naruto chuckles and sits back on his heels, drawing her stocking-ed feet to the center of his chest and tickling down the backs of her legs.

Anko squirms, then feints kicking him. “ _Hey._ ”

Naruto catches her foot and places it back on his chest. He grins and leans forward, bending her knees so he can push up her skirt and then reach under her hips and hook the top of her mesh stockings and panties. In deliberate and infuriating slowness, he slides them up her legs, hands memorizing every curve and dip of muscle and sinew along the way.

He pauses, the stockings bunched around her knees, reversing directions and moving his hands down, down, down and then in-between. She holds her breath, her groin an agony of desire held in suspense, his fingers hovering just out of reach.

Anko glares, clamping her thighs together and trapping his fingers. “You are trying my patience, Uzumaki,” she warns.

Naruto licks his lips, winking. “There’s more than one way to be a sadist, Mitarashi.”

Anko huffs, grinning despite herself as she curves her knees up to her head and shoves her skirt, stockings, and panties down over her toes in one efficient movement. Then she sits up, rubbing her feet over his thighs, knees together to block his view from his current angle.

“I believe I just told you to hurry it up, Uzumaki.”

Naruto’s eyes flash above his hungry grin, and he crawls over her. “Oh it’s worth the wait.”

“Cheeky kid,” she teases.

He presses his thumbs between her knees and eases her legs back apart. He smirks, eyes roving over her sex. He swallows.

“Definitely worth it,” he murmurs, reaching behind him to shove her table out of the way, impatient yet careful not to spill the sake bottle.

He wastes no more time, settling between her legs on his elbows and caressing her lower body. He parts her folds and dives in; Anko closes her eyes, arching her back with the first flicks and explorations of his tongue. It’s impossible to think of anything else, his mouth moving on her without the slightest hesitation or inhibition, an attentiveness surprising in a young buck like him.

She does not surrender often, but Naruto convinces her for this at least, circling her clit with his tongue and curling fingers inside her until she gasps. Immediately she can feel his lips curve in a smile. Once he discovers the combination that makes her tremble, he prolongs his affections without mercy. Sweat glistens on her skin, her muscles taut as he works her to climax and then starts over again, suspending her in a limbo where satisfaction and intense craving repeat one after the other, like the sun chasing the moon.

Anko bites her lip and twists her hands into Naruto’s blond hair, holding on tight as her third consecutive orgasm crashes over her. Naruto soothes her with the flat of his tongue, but she can still feel the slight vibrations of his proud, not-so-hidden chuckles.

Anko grinds her teeth, that sort of male cockiness so annoying and appealing at the same time. She pokes her toes into his ribs to get his attention, amused by his disheveled hair and the way he licks his mouth and chin clean of her wetness, savoring her essence and making it a display just for her.

She gets up right away and shoves him onto his back, pointing at his crotch. “Pants. Off.”

Naruto blinks, reading the look in her eyes correctly and scrambling to unzip his fly and take out the condoms in his pockets. Anko cracks her knuckles while she waits, for the pleasure of seeing him shiver as he kicks both jeans and boxers off, a glint of eager anticipation in his gaze.

She straddles him and props an extra pillow under his head, then eases down his body to the hard cock waiting for her, every bit as spectacular as her first guess. She tucks her hair behind her ears so his view is unobstructed when she bends close, stroking him from base to tip with both hands, and then sucking him straight into her mouth.

Naruto makes a loud groan of appreciation, and Anko demonstrates her tongue’s agility, and then swallows him down her throat in a rush. His groan becomes a series of panting breaths, and then Anko releases him from her mouth and climbs overtop him.

“Sorry Uzumaki,” she licks up his whiskered cheek and brushes their lips together. “I’m not waiting any longer.”

Naruto does not complain, smiling into the kiss and mussing her hair. Before he can say anything juvenile and ruin the moment, Anko nibbles his bottom lip and changes position. She tears the condom wrapper with her teeth and puts it on his thick length without ceremony, then settles her body back across his hips, guiding the tip of his cock to her sex. She's more than wet enough so in one motion she sinks him completely inside her, tongue braced against her teeth from delicious, tight friction. His length bumps her cervix and she can’t help sighing, “Mmmmmm,” a noise Naruto echoes beneath her.

He rubs her thighs and thrusts gently with her movements, but she moves his hands to her breasts and squeezes her inner muscles, taking complete control of the pace. Naruto chafes a bit under her restrictions, clearly eager to show her what he can do. Anko changes the angle so she can kiss him, thinking maybe she’ll let him do what he wants next time, as long as he follows her lead here and now.

He might have handed her the reins, but Naruto does prove impressive in his stamina and endurance, hinting at the kind of sex he's capable of performing when unleashed. Anko rides him long and hard, working them both to a lather and verging on complete sensual overload. Her first climax hits her suddenly and without much warning; her body shudders around Naruto and she can feel him stiffen, so close to climaxing right after her.

She stops it with a quick hand on his navel, enough pressure to shock his seal with abrupt pain and let him ride out her pleasure without bringing his to closure. He grits his teeth through it, his cock still hard and thick inside her, shaking his head in defeat when he sees her wicked smile.

“Payback,” she smirks, stopping her movements to fit their mouths together for an interlude. “We’re not done yet.”

“I’ll get you for this,” he challenges.

Anko grins against his neck and keeps on going until her legs and hips ache from the efforts--their bodies fit _so well_. She underestimates Naruto’s cunning, however; he waits until she is tired and near sated before caressing fingers over her curse mark and igniting its burn. Startled by the unexpected sensation, Anko is unprepared for Naruto to reverse their positions, thrusting her backward into a heap of pillows and hooking one leg over his shoulder.

The shift puts his cock at the perfect angle, and gives him leverage enough to make hard, driving motions with his hips impossible for her to duplicate. Anko pants, pleasure building and building and heightened by his mouth on her ankle, his palm on her warm thigh. Subtle noises escape from his throat and prickle the hairs on her nape until everything comes to a peak, for her a wide point of pleasure like a breath of air after being submerged underwater, for Naruto something significantly more intense and devastating after so much buildup. She watches his face when he comes, twisted in pleasure and then shifting back into a cocky grin, his moans of appreciation so primal, so fucking sexy that her cheeks erupt in a flush to witness it.

He has the grace not to collapse on top of her, instead making sure she’s comfortable before deftly tying off the condom and then reclining close by. She glimpses his chest rising and falling in an accelerated and contented rhythm, and then closes her eyes and stretches, listening for the sounds that give away his body shifting towards her. His fingers tangle in her sweat-dampened hair, a strange, un-awkward thing in the quiet moment.

“Yours doesn’t fade,” he comments, tracing a fingertip around the outside of the mark on her shoulder.

Anko turns towards him and sees that his stomach is once again unmarred. “Isn’t it weirder that yours _does_?”

Naruto shrugs, unconcerned. “It’s connected to my chakra, so it depends on what I’m doing.”

“Hmmm.” She extends her arm, brushing the backs of her knuckles along the ridges of his abdominals, considering which seal has the least convenient qualities. “Does it always hurt when someone touches it?”

Naruto shakes his head. “Tonight’s the first time. You?”

“Same.” Anko furrows her brow. “Yours was made by the Fourth Hokage, right?”

Naruto nods.

“And mine came from Orochimaru.” Anko reaches instinctively to cover hers. “They were rivals at one time. Opposites. Could be there’s some inherent incompatibility in the differing sealing methods acting up.”

Naruto’s brow also furrows, weighing her words. “I… wouldn’t say incompatibility.”

Anko tilts her head in question.

“Makes things a hell of a lot more fun, doesn’t it?” He winks, following the line of her scorpion necklace down between her breasts with his fingertips.

She flashes him a saucy smile, then a light bulb goes off. “Hey, hold on a second—I thought you did everything with _clones_?”

He cocks his head right back at her. “Thought you did everything with _snakes_?”

They lock eyes, smiles widening into equally large grins as they say in unison:

“ _Round two_?”

—

fin.

—

– Omake –

Anko shakes her head to the side, so the last dollop of whipped cream left on her cheek can slide down to where she can reach it with her tongue. She is far too exhausted to move otherwise. Naruto is in a similar state, lying prone somewhere not too far to her left, although she feels little sympathy for him.

Uzumaki Naruto is an _animal_.

She manages a weak, but satisfied grin. A _delicious_ animal.

The desperate sounds of their labored breathing echo in her small apartment, mimicking the chaos of her upturned table and the handful of pillows destroyed at some point in the frenzy, and that’s just what she can see in her living room. Then another noise joins into the chorus: the rumbling of two empty stomachs after a significant amount of calories has been depleted.

Anko turns her head to the left. “Bring any dango with that sake?”

Naruto cracks his eye open, chocolate syrup still stuck in his hair. “Nope. Got any ramen?”

Anko sighs.

Their groans of dismay are also in unison.

—

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I wrote het! It's not often that I do, but I really liked this idea and had fun with it. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @erisabesu3 :D


End file.
